


After the Ball

by Fanawen



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanawen/pseuds/Fanawen
Summary: After a party at Wysteria's Palace, Albert has an encounter with the Duchess of Monteverdi and they decided to spend some time together.





	After the Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfic was written in spanish as it is my maternal language, I made my very best trying to translate it, I hope it is not too bad and you can understand what I wrote about Byron and the MC

AFTER THE BALL

\- What if we better escape to my bedroom? - Albert swallowed at the proposal of the Duchess of Monteverdi, the ball which had been offered by the kingdom of Wisteria was about to end, and Byron had been busy all night paying attention to the Princess, so without any great responsibility, Albert had been able of spend time with the Duchess, the King of Wisteria had named her as Princess’s Lady, and that gave her the chance to accompany her to official visits at Stein, which was a pleasure to Albert.

 

 - Duchess ... I ... - She smiled amused and with a delicate hand, she caressed the cheek to the gentleman.

 

\- Do not be so formal. How many times should I ask you to call me Giulia? - He took the Duchess's hand and brought it to his lips to kiss her. She looked at him tenderly and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing against his body.

 

\- Then what do you think of my idea? - He wrapped his arms around her waist and felt the warmth of her body, he felt her rise on the tips of her feet to be able to kiss him and he accepted it with pleasure. Her soft lips caught his in a kiss that made a chill run through Albert's thorn, he felt an uncontrollable heat rising from his belly and threatening to burn inside. He was grateful that they were safe from the curious eyes and that the balcony was completely dark at that time of night.

 

The Duchess's lips left him, and they descended with a cadence of kisses to his neck where she began to pierce his sensitive skin, Albert closed his eyes concentrating only on the sensation of pleasure that the caress of the Duchess caused him and her hands sliding down his chest following a tempting path to his thighs.

 

\- Giulia - He called her in a husky voice, she raised her face and looked at him smiling with happiness at hearing him call her by her name - I have something I want to confess. Giulia pulled away from him a little, leaning her head to one side, waited in silence filled with curiosity; Albert cleared his throat and could not maintain eye contact with the Duchess.

 

\- And, what is it? She asked softly.

 

\- I've never ... I've been ... Well, I do not ...- Giulia opened her lips trying to understand what Albert was stammering, and she noticed that his face had been colored with a deep crimson color and his forehead had been pearled with little drops of sweat.

 

\- Al ... Are you a virgin? - Giulia looked at him in astonishment, and Albert stared at the floor, his ears colored bright red and unable to lift his face. - Please excuse me Albert, I did not mean to disturb you. - Giulia hurried to apologize and Albert shook his head.

 

 - There is nothing to apologize, I guess this is not common at my age.

 

\- I really am so sorry - said the Duchess, now she was sorry. – Please, forget what I told you.

 

Albert was silent for a moment, he took Giulia's hand and pulled it gently, brought her close to embrace him - The problem is that I do not want to forget it.

 

The Duchess buried her face in Albert's chest and, in silence, listened to the beat of his heart. - Come with me - She said finally, and without letting go of her hand, led him into the dance hall again.

\- I must inform to the King- Albert stopped almost without thinking, in the other side oft he hall Byron was talking with the Princess and other nobles who were still sober.

 

\- Al What are you going to say? You can not go and tell him that you are going to my bedroom, at least not in front of these nobles with whom he is. - Giulia could barely contain a laugh and release the knight's hand. Albert watched as Giulia approached to the group and after bowing, took the Princess away from the others could not hear them, she whispered something in the Princess’s ear, both laughed and the Princess nodded.

 

The Duchess returned to where he had left Albert and took ihimt again by the hand, pulled it out - All arranged, the Princess will spend the night with Byron, you will not be needed for the moment. Albert could see how the Princess was saying something to Byron in a very low voice and he turned his head to see Albert, with his hand, the King waved his captain farewell and no more, relieved him of his responsibilities .

 

\- What did you tell to the Princess? Albert asked as they walked down the empty corridor to the Duchess's room.

\- I just told her that I want to spend some time with you alone, she agreed and neither of us will be need tonight, they will be very busy with each other ... And we will be too - They stopped in front of the bedroom Of Giulia, and she opened the door, entering the room that was in shadow, the only light that illuminated it came from the lamps of the gardens and filtered its light through the bedroom window. Albert came in behind her and closed the door with they key to keep some maid from entering. Giulia walked to her dressing table and calmly removed the earrings and the trim of her hair to leave them on the polished wood surface, Albert watched in silence not knowing what to do - why do not you sit down for a moment? I want to take a bath first -

 

Albert looked at the armchairs that were facing each other at the side of the room, but before he could reach them, Giulia took him by surprise as she approached him to unbutton his jacket. Albert felt his heartbeat bounce against his ears and he would not be surprised if Giulia could hear them too, thanked her for helping him to release the buttons as his hands were trembling, he never thought he could lose control of himself, But even his throat was dry and he found it hard to swallow. The Duchess finally took the jacket off and carefully left it on a hanger so it would not wrinkle. - Now it's your turn - She told him, turning her back on him, she took her hair and pulling it aside, she waited patiently for Albert to lower the closure of her dress. The Captain tried to control himself a little and mastered the trembling of his hands, managed to open the dress exposing the golden skin of that woman that made him mad - I will not take too long. Why do not you lie down for a moment? So you can rest a little - Giving Giulia a frugal kiss on his lips, she headed for the bathroom, leaving Albert alone in the bedroom.

 

He sighed shaking his hair and trying to control his racing heart, he went to sit on the edge of the bed; He lained down slowly, and a scent of flowers from the sheets welcomed him as he leaned back. He closed his eyes for a moment as his heart beat was more calmly and soon, he fell into a light sleep that was interrupted by fingers that caressed his hair. - I did not think you would fall asleep.- He opened his eyes and saw Giulia smiling at him, her fresh skin flaring golden sparks with the little light coming from the garden. - You look so sweet when you sleep. - Albert smiled half-sleepy and brought his face to of her to kiss her, she accepted the kiss corresponding with the same softness with which he kissed her, Giulia savored and sucked Albert's lips softly while her hand played with the buttons of his shirt, reached to release a pair of them and Albert held the Duchess's hand back and he sat down on the bed

 

\- Sorry, I think I was a little quick.- Giulia got up from the bed and it was when Albert noticed that her body was barely covered by a short towel, she kissed him on the forehead and went to brush her hair in front of the dressing table, Albert looked at her, and through the mirror she smiled at him with a conciliatory gesture. He followed her and stood behind her, encircling her waist in a tight embrace and planted a hot kiss on her shoulder, buried her nose in Giulia's hair and sucked in her smell and filling with her essence - Listen Al, if you do not feel comfortable now, we can leave this for another occasion, we can simply lie down and sleep.

 

\- No - Albert said with a murmur - I want to do this, but I feel a little nervous.

 

\- It's normal - She said, turning to face him, she raised her hand to Albert's face and took off his glasses.

 

\- I can not see very well without them - He complained rubbing one of his eyes with the back of his hand.

 

"Anyway, you're not going to need them." Giulia set his glasses down on the bedside table and wrapped her arms around Albert's neck, pressing against him and catching his lips, they melted into an intense kiss. Albert pressed the tip of his tongue against Giulia's lips, asking her to let him in. She let him in, and their tongues braided themselves in a dance full of cadence that wrenched a soft moan from the Duchess's throat. Albert felt the temperature of his body begin to soar, with his hands he stroked her back down, going to her waist and stopping at her hips. The kiss broke for a moment with a humid sound, Giulia gently pushed Albert, and he sat on the edge of the bed.

The Duchess was in front of him and slowly, she took her hands to where the towel was tangled on her chest and try to take it away - No - said Albert and Giulia arched an eyebrow - Let me do it to me. 

Her arms fell laxly to the sides of her body as Albert took up the tips of the towel, she noticed his trembling hands, but she waited expectantly for him to discover her body; Slowly the towel fell to her feet and she was completely exposed in front of Albert and this one looked at it with the lips parted.

 

\- Are you ok? - Asked Giulia stroking Albert's hair, he nodded and received the Duchess in a hug where he hid his face between her breasts; He marveled at the softness of his skin and the sweet smell that made him be drunk.

 

\- I love you Giulia - He whispered and she smiled kissing him on the top of his head.

 

\- I love you too - Albert pressed closer against her body, wanting to melt into the embrace, finally he lifting his face and she caught his lips in a sweet kiss as she pushed him to lie down on the bed. Albert let himself be guided, and soon found himself on his back against the mattress and with Giulia on top of him. He tangled his long fingers in the Duchess's hair, letting her dominate the kiss, her right hand caressing his still-covered chest, and slowly began to lift the buttons without Albert's deterrence. She slipped a small, warm hand under the fabric caressing the warm skin and he winced when her fingers found a nipple that hardened at the touch - Are you okay? - She asked in a gasp, Albert nodded and she continued to kiss him, she marked a path of caresses from his lips to his neck where the skin was more sensitive, Albert let escape a low groan when her hand came down, and she found the firmness of his erection that cried out to be released from his clothes.

 

Albert stood up enough to take off his shirt and threw it into a corner in the bedroom meanwhile Giulia kissed his chest and with the tip of her tongue circled his nipples. He longed for the caresses she gave him and a mixture of tickling and pleasure came over him as Giulia came down kissing the muscles of his stomach, her face stopped at the height of her belt and with a deft movement, she released him along with the button that closed the fabric. The following for Albert was little more than torture and his heart raced fast when the zipper of his trousers was lowered slowly; He sat up a little leaning on his left arm and groaned as he felt Giulia's fingers go into his underwear and grip the rigid penis that began to drip with excitement.

 

 She held his penis between her fingers and planted a kiss on the wet tip, Albert leaned his head against the pillow and ran a hand over his hair as his breathing grew heavier; Lifted his hips when Giulia pulled her pants down and finally they went to join his shirt on the floor of the bedroom. A hoarse groan escaped from Albert's throat as Giulia's mouth caught the tip of his penis, his tongue moved against the sensitive skin, and was sucked in with chilling slowness as her hand gripped it firmly and ran its length in motions Tormenting; He reached to place his hand against her head, noticing how his swiftness accelerated - "No ..." He reached for a pleading moan, but was unable to contain himself any longer and a discharge of hot, thick semen was received by the Mouth of the Duchess, Albert arched his back in response to the spasms of his orgasm and sighs left uncontrollably in his throat as his eyes saw sparks of light that went on and off. He fell back against the mattress as he inhaled desperately, his cock still in Giulia's mouth, but the movements of his lips and tongue were delicate and soft so as not to hurt him, he raised his head to see her and she returned a charming look and Albert could not help but smile at the image.

\- Come here - Albert asked and he spread his arms to receive her, Giulia stretched out beside Albert's sweaty body and he put a finger under her chin to lift her face. - You look beautiful- he told her and caught her lips, their tongues frolicked intensifying the kiss and Giulia took Albert's hand guiding her to her chest, he took the left breast of the Duchess in the hollow of his hand and squeezed it feeling the softness of that warm roundness, pinch the nipple between His fingers and from Giulia's mouth came a groan that encouraged Albert to continue exploring her body. Albert pushed Giulia against the mattress, laying her on his back, she spread her legs and he discovered the comfort of that warm valley that welcomed him. Albert left the Duchess's lips to focus his attention on the lobe of her ear that nibbled and licked with the tip of her tongue. Giulia stroked the back of his neck as her breath quickened with every caress Albert gave her. He slid slowly down the delicate skin of his neck with his hands and unable to stop himself, sucked hard into a hungry kiss and was almost certain that there would be a telltale mark the next day.

 

\- Ahhh Albert ...- Giulia sighed as her swollen breasts were showered with desperate kisses, Albert squeezed them with both hands, discovering how sensitive they were to the touch, the nipples had hardened temptingly inviting him to try them. His tongue traced the rounded shape of the areola to finally lick the hardened tip, he sucked them until he noticed how hot they were as Giulia writhed beneath him and more intense moans flooded the room.

 

\- Some maid will listen to us.- Albert said with an air of amusement in his voice, Giulia opened her eyes and smiled mischievously.

 

\- They can listen whatever they want, I do not care - she answered, and he realized that he did not care if anyone could hear them at that moment; His hand stroked Giulia's belly, pausing for a moment in the circular shape of her belly button and continuing on until he found a soft feathery hair that he caressed with his fingertips. Giulia winced as she felt Albert's fingers trying to explore her body deeper and decided to guide him in his advance, holding Albert's hand and separating the lips from her vagina, she showed him how to caress it without causing discomfort; Albert found a soft, damp space emanating a warmth, his fingers guided by Giulia explored the folds and lines of it and soon, he found a small swelling and sensitive protrusion that at the slightest touch of it, provoked in Giulia an avalanche of sighs and groans that drove him crazy. He had found the most sensitive spot on her body and wanted to make the most of it.

 

Giulia's moans were drowned out by Albert's lips, kissing her with unbridled passion as his fingers stroked her burning clit. Giulia set the pace with the movement of her hips as Albert noticed that his penis rose again anxiously in response to her sighs, Albert slipped two fingers into that tight cavity and slowly began to move them inside her. Giulia broke the kiss, pulling her breath desperately as a series of tremors shook her as she clung to Albert hiding her face in his neck, the Duchess's warm breath was burning his skin making him want more of her, meanwhile he feel her vagina tightened and sucked his fingers in rhythmic spasms.

 

Albert hugged her tightly as she regained her breath, but without waiting for it, she pushed him and she straddling on his hips, her eyes glittering with desire and she licked her upper lip when she saw Albert lying beneath her - Are you ready? - she asked in a voice inflamed with desire, he nodded and watched with lust as she held his penis and slowly guided him inside.

 

Albert squeezed his eyes when he felt himself slip slowly inside Giulia's body, and swallowed a sigh as he noticed a small prick of pain as he was surrounded and tightened by the damp skin that enveloped him tightly. Giulia stopped her progress and looked at Albert's expression, he opened his eyes and taking her by the hips forced him to finish impaling in his hardness. A moan that most resembled a scream escaped from the Duchess's throat as she felt completely filled with Albert's erection, she lay still for a moment getting accustomed to the sensation to finally begin to move her hips slowly.

\- You're a big boy - Se said to Albert in the midst of panting while she was moving her hips, Albert grinned, throwing his head back, sighing, his hands were resting on Giulia's thighs, but she took them to rest them on her breasts urging To Albert to caress them. He obeyed by squeezing both breasts with his hands, massaging them up and then dropping them, the image of Giulia above him made him lose his mind, he sat down enough to catch her in a hug making her turn without leaving his body. Giulia's lips parted in surprise as she felt Albert's strength and his sudden desire for dominance, she tried to wrap her arms around his neck, but Albert stopped her by holding her hands and placing them on top of her head without letting them go. 

\- Albert? - He kissed her in response to her question and throwing her hips back began a slow sway that slowly accelerated.

Giulia tangled her legs around Albert's hips and he noticed that he reached a deeper point in her body, finally he releaed the grip of her hands allowing her to embrace him while their tongues were entangled with despair. They rocked together more intensely and Giulia's nails stuck in Albert's back as she was on the brink of climax. The Duchess sighed heavily as she called Albert in a euphoric voice, he accelerated his movements as she exploded between moans and drowned kisses, Albert felt Giulia's vagina suck him hard as her spasms caressed him urging him to finish. He pushed his hips harder, a shiver ran through his body and he could not stop a hoarse groan from coming out of his throat as Giulia's interior was filled with a strong discharge of hot cum that she gladly received.

Inside the room all that was heard were the heavy breaths that began to recover their normal rhythm, Albert still did not leave the body of Giulia and had hidden his face in the neck of her and she kissed him smoothly while she caressed his black hair - Will you stay with me tomorrow? - Albert asked in a drowsy murmur and she kissed his heated forehead.

\- Do you have the day off? - Albert nodded forcefully in response. - Then I'll stay with you.

 

\- Stay with me forever.- Albert asked her almost asleep. Giulia reached for the sheets with her free hand and covered them both with them, tightened her grip on Albert's body and murmured in the darkness.

 

\- I'll stay with you, Albert, forever.- Albert heard Giulia's words and smiled, falling asleep.


End file.
